


Книголюб

by tigrjonok



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Уайетт ознакомился с «Гарри Поттером».
Kudos: 19





	Книголюб

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — донёсся звонкий голос Уайетта с заднего двора дома на Прескотт-стрит.

Пейдж, заехавшая к сестре после осмотра у врача, недоумённо приподняла брови.

— Лео вчера читал ему «Гарри Поттера», — со вздохом пояснила Пайпер.

— Не рано? — забеспокоилась Пейдж.

Вообще, полгода назад ей бы и в голову не пришло интересоваться тем, не рано ли шестилетнему ребенку читать — точнее, слушать — те или иные истории, но, видимо, не зря говорят, что беременность порой влияет на женщин очень странно.

Пайпер снова вздохнула:

— Ты лучше спроси, какие сказки ему вообще можно читать без риска обнаружить в доме парочку превращённых неизвестно во что крыс или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Пейдж усмехнулась. Уайетт как будто задался целью доказать, что мага могущественнее него нет на всём белом свете — словно в этом кто-то сомневался. Драконов, правда, он больше материализовывать не пытался — видимо, описания этих мифических ящеров в книгах были недостаточно красочными, — но всё-таки неизменно пробовал на зуб каждую услышанную сказку, и предсказать, что же из услышанного ему захочется воплотить, не смог бы ни один оракул. Уайетт превращал крыс в слонопотамов (несуществующие представители фауны почему-то получились размером с хорошего кабанчика, а кроме того обладали мирным, но беспокойным нравом, и в два счёта перевернули вверх тормашками весь дом, пока взрослые пытались ограничить их перемещения замкнутым пространством, дабы не взбудоражить соседей) и летучих обезьян (одна так и улетела в открытое окно, и оставалось только надеяться, что она в конце концов всё-таки превратилась обратно в крысу вместе с прочими). Играл в лучшее в мире приведение с мотором (поскольку левитировать Уайетт всё-таки не умел, в приведение превратилась Пайпер, наблюдая за тем, как закутанный в простыню мальчишка летит из окна чердака на землю; а на то, чтобы убрать с его спины неработающий пропеллер, ушло несколько дней). Оживил с десяток игрушечных собак в округе (превратить игрушку в настоящее животное, конечно, не смог бы ни один маг, так что соседям удалось наплести что-то про внезапно появившиеся внутри обычных плюшевых игрушек микросхемы). И удлинил на пару дюймов нос соседки, миссис Вандерхольт, когда услышал, как та убеждает невестку в том, что безумно занята и не сможет составить ей компанию по объективным причинам.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Пейдж выглянула в открытые двери террасы. Уайетт в огромной чёрной рубашке явно с отцовского плеча увлечённо тыкал средней длины веткой в сторону Криса.

— По крайней мере, — продолжила Пайпер, — то, что описано в этой книге, — волшебная палочка, заклинания на латыни и прочая чушь, — не осуществимо при помощи современной магии.

Пейдж скептически усмехнулась: чем дальше, тем больше она приходила к выводу, что «безопасных» сказок в случае Уайетта просто не существует.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Крис заинтересовался происходящим не достаточно для того, чтобы оставить свои кубики, из которых что-то методично строил, но достаточно для того, чтобы с каждым новым звуком странных слов усмехаться всё отчетливее и громче.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Странно, но Уайетт, до сих пор с трудом произносивший сложные длинные слова, выговаривал слоги латинской фразы довольно чётко. И с каждой новой попыткой — и справедливости ради, с каждым новым смешком Криса, — у него получалось всё лучше и лучше.

— И всё же, Пайпер, может, забрать у него эту ветку? — осторожно поинтересовалась Пейдж.

— Пожалуй, — вздохнула та и направилась во двор.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — снова донеслось оттуда.

А потом послышался мягкий звук падения, на мгновение воцарилась напряженная тишина, и следом раздался возмущенный крик Пайпер:

— Уайетт Мэтью Холлиуэлл!

Пейдж немедленно поспешила на помощь.

Когда изрядно потрясённого и даже немного напуганного Уайетта удалось заставить расколдовать всё-таки окаменевшего Криса («заставить» в данном случае заключалось в основном в попытках понять, как именно мальчишке удалось добиться такого эффекта), и детей водворили в детскую под присмотр Лео, Пайпер осторожно положила отобранную у сына ветку на столик в прихожей, словно опасалась, что та вот-вот взорвётся.

— Выбросить не хочешь? — поинтересовалась Пейдж.

— Может, лучше на чердак? — задумчиво возразила Пайпер.

— Пайпер, брось! Не думаешь же ты, в самом деле, что твой сын превратил эту ветку в волшебную палочку?

— Он в два года создал дракона, я бы не стала его недооценивать, — повторила Пайпер ставшую бородатой присказку.

— Что ж, резонно. Тогда давай её разломаем. Вдруг найдем внутри перо феникса?

Пайпер скептически осмотрела стол, стены и двери — словно прикидывая, переживёт ли дом подобный эксперимент, — а потом решительно схватила ветку и направилась с ней на чердак.

— Бережёного бог бережет, — заметила она на ходу.

— Резонно, — повторила Пейдж. И, усмехнувшись, добавила: — Главное, не давайте ему читать «Властелин колец».

  
_Конец_   



End file.
